Lazos Orlen
Appearance Standing at five feet ten inches tall, Lazos’ light brown hair pokes through his hood. Wearing very different robes which comprise more of a sleeveless tunic with open chest showing off his very tanned skin and pants, the mage has a quarterstaff on his back and book on his hip. Small tattoos on his arms look almost tribal in decoration as he smiles and his Green eyes dart around. Personality Logical, Forgiving, and Trusting are the pillars of Lazos Orlen. Fully oblivious to the small differences especially in speech of the people from the "main land" Lazos tends to mispeak in ways which are truly harmless in intention. Family * Bodrin Orlen, was originally from the mainland before he fell in love with Ilelna Orlen. He left his ship and decided to live on the island with his family. * Ilelna Orlen, died during child birth with Lazos Orlen. His father unable to cope agreed to marry Kamille if she would keep Ilelna as undead so his child could meet their mother. * Kamille Orlen, a resident and powerful necromancer of The Fractured Chain, she would marry Bodrin after they would come to an agreement. * Vogos Orlen, never did fit into the culture of The Fractured Chain. He would leave his home knowing he could never return and joined the mercenaries of The Slys Archipelago. * Aridos Orlen, is known around the chain for losing his eye when he failed to keep his undead under control. * Joresso Orlen, was a bit of an oddity when it came to the society of The Fractured Chain. He had some innate psychic powers manifest instead of the normal study of necromancy. * Malesso Orlen, much like his older brother Vogos he was sent to The Slys Archipelago due to him detesting the culture of the chain. Childhood * Lazos was born in a cave, as his mother died during childbirth and the father wasn't skilled enough much of the estate was sold off to bring her to unlife so that she was not lost to the child. * A witch prophesies that Lazos would die thrown into prison for someone else's actions due to his society, and would die there. * Lazos would at the age of 7, serve the Local "Knights". The guards allowed him to travel the chain seeing all of it at a young age. * Lazos would encounter Halfling traders, in a neutral port becoming a very friendly with their zest for life. Adolescence * The Characters home is destroyed as the family transitions into destitue living. Destroyed by a former lover of Lazos named: Naella Callaeron, she was unhappy he no longer loved her and set out to kill him. * Lazos has a religious experience, he feels the inner need to question some of the dogma. He is drawn more to Mystra and finds the dogma about Vecna and Kiaransalee to be very evil. He learns more then he had hoped to know and will only pay respects to them. He learns Arcana from the priests. Adulthood Prior to Discord * Lazos travels with Halfling sailors to begin exploring the world and his personal mission. Burning Phoenix * Lazos would join the guild hoping to eventually change the opinions of the guild on the fact that all necromancers are evil. In doing so he discovered the wreck of "The Queens Eye". He attempts to share information with them via the use of Skeletons. This causes unrest with the guild getting involved, eventually with an ultimatum issued. * Lazos would make one good friend in Thomas Stoneheart, the pair would leave the guild together. Adventures after the Burning Phoenix * After leaving The Burning Phoenix Guild, Lazos and Thomas would join The Midnight Pack. Category:Player Character Category:NPC Category:Midnight Pack